The Fifth Royal
by FanFact
Summary: Max, Tess, and Isabelle are infected by an Alien virus, and Michael and Mariah have to ravel to find the Fifth alian to heal them, but does this fifth alien have more secrets than they know? Takes place right after the Harvest with the skins.


It was dark and cold. Michael's vision was a blur. He looked around. "Anyone there?" He asked but all he could hear was his echo. "Hello?" He asked one more time.

"Hello Michael." A familiar voice said and he turned around. HE was shocked to see that it was someone that he has never seen, but he recognizes. "I don't have that much time to explain." The person said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" He asked starting to get scared. "And why do you look like my age?" The person shook his head and sighed.

"Like I said I don't have much time, so I will get right to the point. In a few days you, Max, Isabelle, and Tess will overcome an alien disease and will possibly kill you."

"How will this happen?" Michael responded. "Where did the disease come from?"

"A virus was on the ship when it took off from our planet. When our ship crashed the virus got loose."

"What about the humans?"

"You don't have to worry about them. The virus can only infect our species."

"How do you know all this?"

"That I can't explain at this time." The figure got upset.

"Why tell me all this?" Michael asked confused.

"Because you are the only one who can find me. I am the only one who can kill the virus before it kills you and them." The person sighs. "How many more questions do you have?"

"One more." Michael looked into the persons eyes and asked "Who are you and what do you have to do with us?" The person looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I am the Supreme Guardian of the royal family. I was killed the same time you were and the cloned me as they did with you guys. I am not royal but they cloned me to protect the Royal Four. Nusados separated me from you guys to protect me."

"Protect you form what?"

"From Kivar." The person responded.

"Why would you need protection from Kivar?" Michael asked before there were three flashes and the image disappeared, and there was total blackness. "What's going on?" He yelled.

"Well open your eyes and see." A female voice said. He opened his eyes and saw Mariah sitting on the foot of his bed. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"No more questions. We have to leave."

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"I said no more questions." Michael said. "Now come on. We are going to use your car."

"So let me get this straight." Mariah started. "You had this alien came into your dream, and tell you that you Max, Tess, and Isabelle are possibly going to die, and he wont tell you how he knows?" She said as her voice went up an octave.

"Yes." He responded

"Are you crazy? It's probably a trap. I mean come on. There was a fifth alien that your little alien protector never told you about? That's stupid. And even if it were true how are you going to find him?" She said and lost her concentration and losing the steering wheel and almost crashing. Then all of a sudden the steering wheel started steering itself and went on the side of the road. Michael looked at it curiously. "Well I am glad you were paying attention and took control of the car before we ended up as road kill." Mariah said relieved.

"I didn't." Michael responded and then he faded. Everything turned grey. He saw people lined up to use slot machines, flashing signs that flashed CIRCUS CIRCUS! He saw a green building that said Silver Legacy.

"Michael! Michael!" He heard and snapped back to reality. "Are you alright?" Mariah asked.

"What's the Silver Legacy?" Michael asked.

"What?"

"Tell me what the Silver Legacy is?" Michael snapped.

"It's a tourist place in Reno, Nevada. Why?"

"Because we are going there." Michael responded. Mariah didn't say another word and started back up her engine and headed the other direction.

"Where are Mariah and Michael?" Max asked Liz worried that something happened.

"I don't know." Liz responded. "They never reported for work."

"That's weird." Max said taking a seat by the table. The Crashdown was empty except for Max and Liz. "And there was no word from them?"

"Nope." She said, but Max heard her voice trail off. He started to get sweaty and his vision was blurry. "Are you ok Max?" Liz asked right before he collapsed. "Oh my god Max hang on!" She said and she dragged him carefully upstairs, and put him on her bed.

She called Isabelle and Tess and told them what happened. They rushed over with Alex, and Kyle. "Where was Michael and Mariah?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know. They never showed up for work, and Mariah wont answer her cell phone."

"Well we should start looking for them." Alex said. "They might be hurt or worse."

"No. Michael can take care of himself. We should try to help Max." Isabelle said. They all agreed. "The question is what do we do for Max."

"We just have to wait and hope." Liz said. Then she went down stairs to check to see if anyone was there. She saw a curly blonde hair girl with blue eyes. She wore a white tank top and a jean skirt. She didn't recognize this girl at first then realized it was one of her best friends at Junior High.

"Chelsea!" She yelled and ran up to give her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My parents decided to move back." She said letting go of Liz. "And I wonder if you have any openings on jobs?"

Liz gave a big smile. "I'm sure we can find one. Come by tomorrow and I will see what we can do. Right now I'm busy but I will try tomorrow." Liz said not trying to be rude.

Chelsea looked around. "Yeah I can tell." She said sarcastically. "But yeah I will see you tomorrow."

Chelsea left and Liz ran up to her room. "Any change on his condition?" She asked.

"No. We just took his temperature and it's 112 degrees." Kyle said. "I don't know what's going on but it seems like it's life threatening." Kyle said. Then he noticed Tess and Isabelle start sweating and they both collapse. Liz, Alex, and Kyle hurry and set them down by Max. "Wherever Michael and Mariah are they better hurry." Kyle said.

It was a long ride to Reno. Mariah was sleeping and Michael was so determined that he let Mariah sleep through the whole night when he was driving. When they got to Reno early that morning he woke Mariah up and Mariah pointed the directions to the Silver Legacy.

They get there and Michael parked the car. HE hurried out of the car and started walking in. Mariah caught up. "You can at least wait for me." She said.

"No time. W have to find him before it's too late." Michael responded. They looked for a half an hour. Michael started to get frustrated. "Where is he?" He asked himself.

"Come on there's a little restaurant across the street. We can eat there." Mariah begged.

"No. We must find him." He said. "I'm not taking the chance on missing him." Mariah grabbed his hand.

"We need to eat, and we are going to eat now." She said. Michael stared at her for a few moments.

"Ok fine, but we will have to continue right after." Michael finally said.

They went down to the restaurant and ordered. Michael got a fuzzy feeling. "He's here." Michael said. He looked around, but couldn't find him. He got up and the fuzziness got stronger. He walked to the left and it started to weaken. He took a step back and it got stronger. He started to walk the direction until he saw a sign that said "EMPLOYEES ONLY" He walked through and Mariah followed him.

They got to the dumpster and saw a man empty the garbage and singing at the same time. Michael's feeling became stronger. The guy stopped and turned around. He saw Michael and was scared. "What do you want from me?" He asked

Michael got confused. "You asked for me. You wanted me to come get you." Michael said trying to calm the other guy down.

"You are lying." He said and lifted up his hand and a green beam came out of it and hit Michael throwing him back. Michael stays lying down. He feels his blood boil. His muscles are weak. He has never felt that before.

He finally gets up. "Listen. I am part of the Royal Four. You are one of us, or so I thought." Jonathan put his hand down. He walks to Michael. Michael gets scared, but all of a sudden he bows. "I am sorry."

"Stand up." Michael said. "There's no need for that."

"Of course there is. You are a member of the Royal Four. I live to serve as your guardian. My name is Jonathan." He said as he stands up.

"I'm Michael and this is my girlfriend Mariah." He said. Jonathan looks at her.

"Please tell me that that's Velandra." Jonathan said.

"I can't tell you that." He said stopping Mariah from speaking. "I had a dream that you told me that Max, Tess, and Isabelle are going to die from an alien virus. I need to know if you could help."

Jonathan looked confused and then shaked his head and realized what Michael was saying. "How far are they?" He asked.

"Roswell, New Mexico" Mariah said.

"Well drive fast because we need to make it on time." He said and they hurried out.

"Kyle, get more ice!" Liz yelled "They are at 122 degrees." Kyle ran down. "Where are Michael and Mariah?" Liz asked herself. Kyle came back up and set a garbage bag of ice down and put it on Max, Tess, and Isabelle's bodies.

"Um Liz we have a problem." Kyle started. "There is a girl down there waiting for you." He said.

"Who?" Liz asked

"Some girl named Chelsea." He responded.

"Ugh! Not now!" She yelled to herself and went down. She saw Chelsea. "Hey Chelsea. I'm sorry to do this, but you caught me in a bad time. Can you come back later?" She asked.

"Umm yeah." She said and then the door slammed opened, and Mariah, Michael, and Jonathan rushed in.

"Where are they?" Michael asked.

"Their upstairs." Liz responded "I'm sorry Chelsea, but I have to go." Liz said.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Chelsea asked."

"No." Liz responded and hurried up the stairs with Mariah, Michael, and Jonathan. Chelsea left, but was curious on what was going on.

They were upstairs. "You are what?" Alex asked.

"I am the fifth alien of the pod. Supreme Guardian of the Royal Four." HE responded. "I don't have much time." He reached in his pocket and took out a small tube filled with blue liquid. "Take I little sip of this. It will make you immune to the virus." Jonathan said and handed it to Michael.

"Don't do it Michael." Mariah said. "It might be a trap." Michael looked at Mariah then at Jonathan, and took a sip. He tightened his lips and resisted puking out the horrible taste. He swallowed and he felt his whole body become light. He thought he was flying. Then all of a sudden he dropped back on the ground. He shook his head.

Jonathan took it and drank the rest. "What are you doing?" Michael asked

"Take off their close and don't ask any more questions." He said bluntly. They did as he said. "Now when I perform my little magic trick I want you guys to cover them as fast as you can with blankets because their body temperature will drop dramatically." Jonathan said.

He closed his eyes and lifted up his hand. A blue light showed on the palm of his hand. He opened his eyes and they were pure white. Then all of a sudden they blue light shot a blue beam and hit Isabelle, Tess, and Max. They shook and the sweet stopped. "NOW!" Jonathan yelled, and they covered them in blankets. Jonathan fell back and Michael caught him.

Michael put him on a chair. Jonathan breathed hard, but it started to slow down. "Are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. It just took a lot out of me." He replied. The other three shook. Liz took their temperature.

"They are at 80 degrees." She said. "Was their temperature supposed to go down?" She asked.

"Yes, but it will rise back to normal temperature." Jonathan responded. He stood up and saw Max open his eyes and looked directly at him. He was about to speak, but was too cold.

After a moment Max sat up. "Who are you?" He asked. Jonathan explained everything, and Michael explained his dream and how he thought Jonathan sent him a psychic message.

"I never did." Jonathan told them.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Max asked.

"He just saved your life Max." Michael responded snobbish.

"It's alright Michael. I don't blame Max for not believing. After all, Nasados said nothing about me and hid me so that I am protected." Jonathan said.

"Protected from what?" Isabelle asked. Jonathan looked at her.

"From Kivar." He responded. The group fell silent.

"Why? Aren't we all in danger from Kivar?" Tess asked.

"Not as much as me?" Jonathan responded.

"Why?" Alex asked

"This is not the time." Jonathan said. "The main concern is I need a place to stay." He looked around. He looked at Alex. "I will stay at your house." He said.

"Why me?" Alex asked.

"Because I don't trust you and I need to keep a close eye on you." Jonathan said. Alex called his parents and told them that he has a friend that need to stay for a while.

Jonathan and Alex were walking out when Max said "I'll keep my eyes on you."


End file.
